


The Captain and His Courtesan

by Digitalwave



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece is based on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstar/pseuds/inukagome15"><b>winterstar</b>'s</a> wonderful Firefly inspired AU Cap/Iron Man story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1167171"><b>The Captain and His Courtesan</b></a>. I know some people don't like to read stories until they're completed but Winter always finishes what she starts. Believe me, it's well worth taking a chance on. Sweetie, I hope that you like it! </p><p>As a caution, the artwork will contain spoilers for the story. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain and His Courtesan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.


End file.
